


Take a Break

by Maid_of_Light



Series: College AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Always listen to Ming hao, Jun you really need to eat, RIP Finals, Study Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun ran his hands through his hair. There was so much he needed to cram into his head for the upcoming exams. Finals week was hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Studying for finals suck so I wrote this to make me feel better. Jun and I both struggle. Enjoy!

Jun ran his hands through his hair. There was so much he needed to cram into his head for the upcoming exams. Finals week was hell. He had four exams all on Monday and Tuesday leaving only the weekend to really study since classes during dead week left him too drained to really make any progress. He was really only stressing over two of the exams. His engineering class and calculus II. Both full of equations that made his head swim.

Groaning he laid his head on the desk. Jun had been sitting in the same spot for the last ten hours, only getting up to use the bathroom and grab a quick snack. It has been a long day and he swears if he looks at one more problem from a past final exam he might cry. He hated himself for losing his focus in class after spring break. Now he was paying for his bad study habits greatly.

“Hey Jun, come get food with us.”

He didn't have to look up to know who it was. He knew Minghao’s voice anywhere. The kid was always showing up randomly unannounced. Not that he really minded, he was used to suddenly have the younger in his presence.

“Can’t. Studying.” Jun mumbled against the desk.

“Yeah I can really see that. Tell me. What class requires you to study the top of that desk so closely?” Minghao jested. Sitting, he rested on the arm of a nearby chair.

“Shut up.” He grumbled as he picked his head up off the desk. Throwing a glare at the boy who laughed in response.

“Seriously though. Let’s go eat.” Minghao urged again.

“I can’t. I really need to study.” Reluctantly, Jun scrolled to the next page of the past final exam on his computer. He groaned as he looked at the problem. Why was proving if a series converged or not so hard.

Minghao rolled his eyes before reaching over and closing the older boy’s laptop.

“Hey!” Jun looked at his friend, slightly irritated.

“Food. Now.” The younger commanded.

“You go. I need to work.” Was Jun’s only reply as he reopened his laptop.

“No. You need a break.” Again the younger boy closed the laptop.

“Would you stop that!” Now Jun was getting upset. He really need to work. He only had two more days to get this down. Again he opened his laptop.

“No. Food. Now.” Minghao closed the laptop lid for the third time. Earning a growl from the older boy.

“Minghao! Stop it!” Jun was on his way to becoming seriously angry. He reached to open the laptop again only to have his hands swatted away by the other boy.

“No. I know you and I know damn well you haven’t eaten since you started studying this morning. So take a break and come eat with your friends.” God the younger boy was pushy.

“I would like to but I really need to work.” Jun threw back, ignoring the younger’s accusation of his lack of eating.

“Bullshit. I know you need a break and before you say anything. Getting up to pee quick does not count as a break.” Minghao jabbed the older boy’s arm.

Jun opened his mouth to defend himself but failed to think of anything to say. Standing, the younger smirked. Knowing full well he had won.

“Whatever. I’m still not going anywhere.” The older mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Ha. That’s what you think.” Scooping up Jun’s laptop, Minghao placed it into his backpack before reaching for his other things.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Jun reached out to stop him, attempting to keep him from grabbing his notebooks.

“Helping. Okay guys!” Minghao grinned as Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Soonyoung walked in, approaching Jun.

“What are you guys doing!” Jun cried as Minghao pulled the desk away, allowing Wonwoo and Soonyoung room to grab Jun’s wrists while Mingyu grabbed his legs.

“You really need to take a break Jun.” Wonwoo replied.

“Yeah. That big brain of yours needs a rest.” Soonyoung added. Minghao laughed as he finished packing up Jun’s things.

“Besides. It’s food time.” Mingyu chimed in as they started to lift Jun off his chair.

“No no no! Put me down! I can walk!” Jun cried as he started to struggle. Trying his best to pulled his legs out of Mingyu’s grip.

“You had your chance. Should have gotten up when I asked you the first time.” Minghao flashed him an evil grin, slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

“I swear I’ll get you for this!” Jun yelled as he continued to struggle to get free from the other boys.

“Sure you will.” Minghao laughed as he lead the boys carrying a struggling Jun to the dining center where everyone turned to look at them. Jun turning beet red at the attention. Minghao smirked. Maybe next time Jun will listen when he tells him it’s time to take a break.


End file.
